Hallucination - OS (Dumini Request)
by Larysa-Roswell
Summary: Le monde de John bascule complètement le jour où Sherlock saute du toit de l'hôpital Saint Bart's. Il sombre dans une profonde dépression, qui le pousse à s'enfermer chez lui et à ne plus en sortir, même pour rendre visite à son ami au cimetière. Seulement, le fantôme de Sherlock vient le hanter 2 ans après, et John pense devenir fou. Sauf que Sherlock n'est pas si irréel que ça.


**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)  
 **3\. Autre:** Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Je vous présente donc un OneShot que j'ai écrit pendant le mois de décembre pour ma chère et tendre DUMINI ! Toi, ma fidèle lectrice, toi qui m'a suivit jusqu'au bout dans _The Game Is On,_ je t'offre, comme promit cet OS en espérant que ce dernier te plaise, car il est POUR toi ! :D (et les autres peuvent en profiter, évidemment !) ENJOY !

* * *

 **Hallucination**

John était assis dans ce fauteuil depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et il était aussi bavard qu'une statue de marbre. Les doigts de sa main droite tapotaient nerveusement l'accoudoir, et alors que son autre main reposait sur sa bouche, en bâillon, appuyé sur son coude contre l'autre accoudoir, ses jambes se croisaient et se décroisaient, encore et encore. Il n'était pas à son aise, il ne trouvait pas de position confortable. Il ne voulait pas être là, il ne voulait être nulle part. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, à la recherche d'un néant qui pourrait l'aspirer et le faire disparaître de cet endroit, du monde tout simplement, pour ne pas avoir à ressentir cette douleur qui le faisait hurler de l'intérieur, qui le blessait de plus en plus chaque seconde, à chaque image que son cerveau lui envoyait, à chaque son qui repassait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, juste quelques secondes pour ne pas pleurer, pour reprendre contenance. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il ne voulait être nulle part.

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

John rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers humides, le cœur douloureusement serré mais palpitant à vive allure. Les doigts de sa main droite cessèrent de tapoter l'accoudoir, mais ils se resserrèrent sur le tissu matelassé, faisant blanchir sa peau.

« Je dois le dire.. ?

— Dix-huit mois que vous n'êtes pas venu. »

Il inspira profondément. Il avait besoin d'en parler, et pas à la fois. Il voulait juste s'isoler et se laisser mourir dans un coin, où personne ne viendrait le déranger dans son agonie. On essaierait sûrement de le convaincre d'arrêter ces folies, de vivre, mais vivre était encore pire que mourir, pour John.

Il se ravisa, et ne dit toujours rien, le regard bloqué sur le carnet de notes encore vierge de sa psychologue, assise en face de lui. Il entendait la pluie battre légèrement sur les carreaux des vitres, et cela lui donnait envie de sortir dehors, de se laisser engloutir sous l'eau, et se laisser geler jusqu'à la mort.

Mais une partie de lui ne voulait pas de ça, de tout ce drame. Il savait qu'il faisait une dépression, qu'il avait l'impression de toucher le fond, mais il était médecin, il avait déjà eu des cas comme lui, et il pouvait remonter cette pente. Une pente qui pour lui représentait plutôt une falaise, abrupte, insurmontable. Une falaise ressemblant à Saint Barts.

C'est pourquoi il était là, avec sa psy. Il voulait se battre, mais une part de lui-même s'était déjà avouée vaincu.

« Vous lisez les journaux ? Demanda-t-il nerveux.

— Parfois…

— Vous regardez la télé ? (un silence). Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.»

Son regard se posa sur les carreaux mouillés et il inspira profondément une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas le dire. Elle le savait, c'était suffisant. Mais il ne voulait pas le dire. Il ne voulait pas se l'entendre dire.

« Je suis là parce que-»

Sa gorge se noua tout à coup, l'empêchant de continuer. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, et il se forçait à papillonner des yeux pour les en empêcher. Les images revenaient en tête, et tout son être hurlait de douleur intérieurement.

« Que s'est-il passé, John ?»

Il observa la jeune femme en essayant de retrouver contenance. Sa gorge lui faisait mal tant elle était serrée par la douleur et le chagrin. Il eut un long silence, où John essayait d'aligner des mots dans sa tête, mais il ne trouva pas assez de courage pour le dire à voix haute.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup.

« Sher- Hm, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour ne pas pleurer.

— Il faut que ça sorte.

— M-Mon meilleur ami...reprit-il dans un chuchotement, Sherlock Holmes... »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans un silence tant elle était basse. Ce nom lui faisait tant mal. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui faisait tant mal… Il ne voulait pas être là. Il ne voulait être nulle part.

« ...est mort. »

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot qu'il tenta de contenir aussitôt. Mais elle l'avait entendu. Il s'était entendu le dire, le prononcer, et son cœur lui faisait si mal.

« Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais toutes ces choses que vous vouliez dire, que vous n'avez pas dites...(John hocha la tête d'affirmation). Dites-les maintenant.

— Non… dit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Désolé, je… je ne peux pas. »

La psychologue n'insista pas plus, et décida de laisser John tranquille pour le moment. Il avait déjà avoué à voix haute ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était un bon début pour ne pas s'enfermer dans le déni. Mais maintenant, John ne voulait plus être dans cette pièce. Seulement, s'il sortait, il devrait rejoindre madame Hudson pour aller… à l'enterrement. Et ça, c'était encore plus dur que de l'avouer à voix haute.

Il se leva, sans plus de formalisation auprès de la jeune femme, et lui dit au revoir d'un simple signe de tête avant de sortir du cabinet. Une voiture noire attendait dehors, une de celles de Mycroft, pour le conduire lui et madame Hudson au cimetière. Il n'avait pas vu le politicien depuis le jour où - il fit taire ses pensées. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y repenser.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, la tombe qui se dressait au loin, devant lui, parmi toutes les autres, lui faisait peur. Elle reflétait la triste vérité, elle montrait aux yeux de tous ces lettres d'or gravées dans son marbre. Non, John ne voulait pas lire ces deux mots. Ces deux noms. Mais son cerveau le fit par automatisme.

 _Sherlock Holmes_

Il était plongé dans les souvenirs de lui et son meilleur ami qu'il avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête. Et ce fut comme un gouffre sans fond qui l'aspirait, qui lui compressait les tempes comme dans un étau tant ces images lui faisait du bien et du mal à la fois. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on réalisait que c'était fini, qu'on ne reverrait plus cette personne que sur des photos, que nous n'entendrons plus sa voix, que nous n'arriverons plus à nous en souvenir exactement au fil du temps, que les odeurs s'estomperont, que les visages s'effaceront, pour simplement laisser une image floue, angoissante, d'une personne qu'on aimait et que, malgré nous, nous ne pourrons plus jamais revoir, toucher, entendre…

John revint à lui quand Madame Hudson s'adressa à lui. Depuis quand parlait-elle.. ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Il rembobina les sons qui avaient sonnés de façon abstraite à ses oreilles et réussis à en sortir un sujet plausible. Les affaires de chimie de Sherlock.

« Je ne peux pas retourner à l'appartement, dit-il d'un calme inquiétant. C'est trop tôt... »

Puis il osa confier qu'il était en colère, mais Madame Hudson hyperbola les faits, et cela énerva encore plus John qui ne voulait pas entendre à quels points Sherlock était irritant. Il le savait, mais il regrettait déjà cet air supérieur sur le visage de son meilleur ami, ce dédain lorsqu'on le vexait en disant qu'il ne savait pas que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil.

« Je ne suis pas si fâché que ça, fit-il sur le point de craquer pour faire gentiment taire sa logeuse.

— Oh je… Je vous laisse seul pour...(sa gorge se noua) V-Vous savez... »

Puis les larmes lui monta aux yeux, et elle préféra laisser John seul avec Sherlock. Plus ou moins. Elle s'en alla alors, et le médecin fixa longuement la pierre de marbre, comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Comme si le clou du spectacle allait se produire. Une sorte de « Tadaaaa ! Je ne suis pas mort ! » mais rien ne se produisit. John pleura. Longuement. Douloureusement. Tout ça était bien trop vrai à son goût. Tout ça faisait bien trop mal.

Il ne voulait pas être là.

Il ne voulait être nulle part.

* * *

Deux longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis le drame de Saint Barts. John avait tout tenté pour remonter la pente, mais rien à faire. Il s'était enraciné dans cette dépression, et elle le rongeait de plus en plus. Il avait perdu du poids, ne voyait plus l'intérêt de sortir pour profiter du beau temps, ou voir ses amis. Amis qui venaient toujours lui rendre visite, à son petit appartement de vingt mètre carré assuré par sa pension militaire. Ils faisaient tout leur possible pour que John pense à d'autres choses, sourisse, soit heureux de les voir, mais c'était toujours compliqué. Mais aucuns d'entre eux ne l'avaient abandonné. John n'arrêtait pas de leur dire d'arrêter, qu'il était une cause perdue et qu'ils gaspillaient de leur temps, et que vu dans l'état dans lequel il était, il se serait lui-même abandonné. Ce qu'il avait, en fait, déjà fait.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Molly. Elle venait toujours lui rendre visite avec un sac plein de courses, car elle savait que John ne prenait même plus la peine de sortir de chez-lui pour aller acheter de quoi manger. Il ne disait rien, quand elle arrivait avec, mais ça le gênait, et elle ne voulait rien savoir, elle ne voulait rien en retour à part un ami en bonne santé.

« Il va falloir manger un peu aujourd'hui, dit-elle en posant les sacs sur la table. Je t'ai ramené plein de légumes, de fruits, et un peu de viande aussi.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça.. ? »

Elle arrêta ses gestes et se tourna doucement vers John. Celui-ci était assis sur le bord de son lit, des cernes creusant sous ses yeux, le teint pâle, et une barbe de plusieurs jours. Elle soupira, retira sa veste et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, avant de poser la tête contre son épaule.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas simple...dit-elle à demi-voix, mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre.

— Me battre m'épuise plus qu'autre chose… Je ne vois plus d'intérêt de lutter... »

Molly se redressa comme parcouru par un coup de jus et, en guise de réponse, il reçut un coup de poing dans le bras. Il lâcha une exclamation de douleur et regarda Molly confus alors qu'elle le fixait avec de gros yeux.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça, claqua-t-elle. Il est partit, oui, mais arrête ! Il nous manque à tous, et pourtant, nous allons de l'avant, nous essayons de faire au mieux ! On l'a perdu lui, mais on ne veut pas te perdre, toi. »

John ressentit une pointe d'émotion se répandre dans sa poitrine et qui lui serra la gorge. Elle avait raison, ils lui répétaient tout cela assez souvent, mais John n'arrivait pas.

« On n'a jamais rien à gagner à abandonner, John… soupira Molly avec un regard attristé.

— Peut-être que je ne veux plus gagner... »

Il esquissa un faible sourire, fatigué, vaincu. Il se leva du lit doucement, fit craquer son dos en s'étirant et disparu un instant dans la salle de bain.

Molly se plaqua la main sur la bouche et ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes lui monter. Cette situation était trop difficile à supporter, pour John, pour tout le monde… Mais ça l'était particulièrement pour elle, de voir tout ça, tout ce qu'il se passait, tout le mal que ça causait, alors qu' _elle savait._ Elle savait mais n'avait le droit de rien dire.

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes qui avaient coulées, et se mit à sourire à John qui revint dans la pièce.

« Tout va bien ? Fit-il tout de même inquiet.

— Oui, sourit-elle. Oui... »

Elle se leva du lit, s'avança près de la table, vérifia qu'elle avait tout laissé à John et s'excusa de devoir repartir si vite. Elle s'approcha de lui, hésita quelques secondes, et se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser rapidement la joue.

« Tu devrais aller le voir aujourd'hui, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

— C'est sensé me faire du bien ?

— Te faire sortir. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier maigre sourire et referma. John resta longuement debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras le long du corps, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il s'imaginait déjà dehors, en train de se rendre au cimetière, et cette idée le tétanisa. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pensa-t-il, mais étrangement, il en avait envie. Peut-être parce que cela faisait trop de temps.. ? Après tout, cela faisait presque un an maintenant qu'il ne s'était plus rendu sur la tombe de Sherlock.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et tira le rideau de cette dernière pour regarder le monde extérieur. Il faisait plutôt beau pour un mois d'avril, et voir les gens marcher dans les rues de Londres qui rappela à quel point mettre le nez dehors et s'aventurer dans la ville lui manquait.

C'était décidé. Il sortirait aujourd'hui.

Comme s'il avait un rendez-vous particulier, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux dans un certain sens, John prit le temps de se préparer. Il se doucha longuement, se brossa les dents, se rasa de près, chercha une tenue qui _lui_ plaisait bien, s'habilla et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, la main sur la poignée.

Il voulait sortir, mais il avait peur. Peur d'être à nouveau confronté à toute cette réalité qu'il ne voulait plus accepter. Mais il ferma les yeux et écouta son cœur plutôt que sa raison, et sortit de son appartement. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva sur les trottoirs londoniens, immobile, à ne plus savoir comme faire une fois dehors.

Le métro, pensa-t-il soudainement. Puis les images des itinéraires lui revinrent en tête, les arrêts, les rues, puis le cimetière. Comme par automatisme, il avait traversé Londres de cette façon, comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire pendant une longue et dur année, il y a un an de ça. Tout revenait, les détails qu'ils remarquaient avant dans les rues qui le menaient au cimetière étaient toujours là, et il les remarquait encore, les même boutiques étaient là, et il repassa, comme avant, devant ce fameux fleuriste, où il s'arrêtait toujours pour ramener des fleurs sur la tombe de son meilleur ami.

On ne change pas ses habitudes. John s'y arrêta et flâna quelques minutes devant les diverses fleurs exposées, hésitant sur les couleurs, les compositions et les parfums.

« Je peux vous aider ? Demanda une jeune femme qui sortit de derrière un étalage de jonquilles. Oh c'est vous, docteur Watson ! Comment allez-vous ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ici !

— Bonjour… Clara, se souvint-il en voyant son visage. Je viens… enfin, vous savez, pour mon ami.

— Oh… sourit-elle tristement, je n'ai malheureusement plus de roses blanches…

— Ce n'est pas grave, fit John en levant la main, je voulais changer un peu, de toutes façons… »

Son regard se balada sur les plantes et fleurs de la boutique. Il ne savait pas trop quoi choisir pour Sherlock aujourd'hui. Il avait l'habitude de lui apporter des roses blanches, car selon l'experte qu'était Clara, ces dernières signifiaient l'admiration et le respect. Et John avait toujours ressentit ces sentiments à l'égare de son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

John fronça les sourcils. Clara le fixait depuis quelques secondes, comme si elle essayait de savoir à quoi il pensait. Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ? Cela lui remémora la douloureuse conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa psy il y a deux ans. Juste avant l'enterrement de Sherlock.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous avez arrêté de rendre visite à votre ami, alors pourquoi revenez-vous maintenant ?

— Je me suis dit… Que lui parler me ferait du bien. Et j'ai été un piètre ami en ne venant plus le voir. Je veux me faire pardonner, et lui faire comprendre que...même si je ne venais pas le voir, je pensais quand même à lui.

— Vous avez dû traverser un moment difficile pour ne plus lui rendre visite après une année d'assiduité...(John acquiesça). Je sais ce qu'il vous faut, dit-elle en se retournant vers l'étalage. Un mélange d'ancolies roses et blanches, un bouquet de quinze fleurs. »

Elle attrapa les mêmes fleurs de couleurs différentes et les montra à John. Elles étaient très belles, plutôt raffinées même, délicates.

« Que cela signifie-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

— L'ancolie blanche veut dire que son absence vous chagrine, et qu'il vous manque, et la rose que vous le regrettez, que tout n'est plus si rose quand il n'est plus là. La fleur elle-même parle de sentiments qu'on ne veut pas avouer, qu'ils soient amicaux, amoureux ou douloureux. C'est idéal pour faire comprendre des sentiments que vous-même avez du mal à accepter. Pour votre cas, j'ai plus l'impression que vous avez du mal à accepter qu'il soit partit, même si ça fait quelque temps. Mais vous souffrez certainement d'autre chose, et je pense que ces fleurs sont idéales, pour votre ami, et pour vous. »

John ne savait pas trop quoi répondre sur l'instant. Le message de ces fleurs était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire comprendre à Sherlock, mais ce qui le troublait le plus était l'idée de sentiments difficile à avouer. Il avait effectivement du mal à réaliser que Sherlock était mort, car cette idée signifiait que John lui-même était mort, mort de l'intérieur.

Lorsque Sherlock avait sauté ce jour-là, il aurait dû tout lui avouer. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait des sentiments à son égare, et peut-être que le détective n'aurait pas sauté. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage, car il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments à cet instant, bien trop tard. Il avait voulu en parler avec sa psychologue, mais il n'avait pas réussis à l'avouer, c'était trop frais à l'époque. Il se sentait tellement coupable, car au fond de lui, s'il l'avait dit à Sherlock, les choses auraient été peut-être différentes.

Mais c'était ainsi. Ce n'est qu'en perdant quelqu'un, qu'on se rend compte à quel point on l'aimait et que la vie n'a plus de sens sans lui.

« Très bien, reprit John. Je prends ce bouquet alors. »

Il hésita encore quelques minutes et choisi de prendre une rose, seule, simple, hors du bouquet, au cas où il serait prêt à le lui dire.

Il quitta alors la boutique, fleurs en mains, et marcha quelques minutes avant d'arriver au cimetière. Jamais il n'aurait oublié l'emplacement de sa tombe, même amnésique et les yeux fermés il aurait pu s'y rendre. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut au loin, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il s'approcha timidement, comme s'il avait peur que son ami ne le gronde, lui fasse des reproches ou pire, le boude.

Il s'arrêta devant la pierre de marbre sombre, et observa les lettres d'or gravées. Il se rapprocha un peu, posa maladroitement le bout de ses doigts sur la pierre froide et s'accroupit avant de déposer le bouquet d'ancolies sur le sol.

« Bonjour, Sherlock... »

Un silence plana. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt, si, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Je… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite cette année… J'ai eu… quelques difficultés à… sortir de mon lit, dit-il dans un demi-sourire. On peut dire, en quelque sorte, que j'ai fait mon ours pendant tout ce temps… Difficile de sortir de l'hibernation quand celle-ci nous donne l'impression que le temps passe plus vite sur… beaucoup de choses... »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il avait voulu que le temps passe plus vite, pour qu'il soit moins conscient de la réalité, qu'il ne souffre plus, ou alors moins. Il aurait voulu atteindre rapidement le point fatidique, le point final de ce roman épique et héroïque qu'avait été sa vie. Mais il ne s'était écoulé que deux ans, seulement deux ans. Le temps soigne les blessures, les gens disent, mais John riait lorsqu'il entendait ces mots. Ce n'était pas vrai… Pas quand le cœur est blessé… Il n'y a pas de remède à un cœur brisé qui a perdu tragiquement celui qui le faisait battre.

« Pour être honnête, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge, tu me manques énormément, Sherlock… Ma vie… Ma vie n'est clairement pas la même sans toi. (Il se mit à rire doucement). J'ai vécu plus de temps sans toi, mais, pourtant, après t'avoir connu, je ne sais plus me débrouiller seul, et Dieu sait que l'enfant, le dépendant, de nous deux, c'était toi... »

Il s'arrêta, sentant les larmes monter et la gorge lui serrer. Il se sentit vaciller doucement et se stabilisa sur ses genoux, sur la terre recouverte d'herbe de ce milieu de printemps. Ses poings se serraient douloureusement, plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes, faisant blanchir la jointure de ses phalanges. Il se mordait la lèvre, pour ne pas craquer, il papillonnait des yeux, pour ne pas pleurer, mais à peine avait-il baissé les yeux sur les noms gravés dans le marbre, que les larmes roulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues.

« D-Depuis que tu n'es plus là, Sherlock, je...(sa gorge ne bloqua). J-Je suis mort de l'intérieur.. ! »

Il préféra s'arrêter de parler et de laisser les larmes couler. Il se retenait de ne pas éclater en sanglots, comme de nombreuses fois où il avait craqué à cet endroit même, chez lui, dans ses cauchemars… Mais les sons de plaintes, d'agonies s'échappaient parfois de sa gorge, et il se laissait tomber, le front en avant, contre la pierre de marbre. Le contraste était effrayant. Le froid de la pierre reflétait la mort, alors que lui était brûlant, et vivant.

« Même cette fichue pierre me rappelle que tu n'es pas avec moi.. ! »

Il pleura longuement ainsi, front contre la pierre, et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et se redressa lentement. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, les larmes ne coulaient plus mais ses joues étaient encore brillantes. Il fixait le bouquet d'ancolies.

« Tu sais...fit-il presque dans un murmure… J'ai eu une période où j'avais l'impression de te voir partout où j'allais… J'étais très en colère, car je te pensais réel, je pensais que c'était une conspiration, que tu t'étais moqué de moi… Mais à force, j'ai souhaitais que ce soit le cas… Que tu sois réel, que tout ça ne soit qu'un mensonge. J'ai essayé d'y croire, de me dire que tu m'observais quelque part, que tu étais vivant… Mais… ce n'était pas vrai… (Il fit une pause). J'ai commencé à devenir parano, et je me suis enfermé chez moi… Molly dit que ce sont des choses qui arrivent lors d'une dépression… Mais, je… je suis fatigué de tout ça… D'espérer te voir… d'attendre que mon heure vienne... »

Il ouvrit le pan de son manteau et sortit l'unique rose rouge. Il la regarda longuement, les yeux rivés sur les détails des pétales, de leur aspect velouté, de leur perfection. Il pouvait sentir son parfum d'ici, et il se risqua à la porter un instant sous son nez pour inspirer profondément, tout en gardant les yeux clos.

« Je n'ai pas pu te le dire...parce que je l'ai réalisé que trop tard, mais… (il regarda à nouveau la rose), mieux vaut tard que jamais… même si… ça n'a plus d'importance…

— Ça a toujours de l'importance. »

Le cœur de John s'arrêta abruptement dans sa poitrine, et son souffle se coupa net. Les yeux écarquillés, il tourna légèrement la tête par-dessus son épaule gauche, par-dessus la tombe contre laquelle il s'était assit, et vit une grande silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui. Il ne vit d'abord pas de visage, de détails à cause du contre-jour, mais il reconnaîtrait cette voix, cette silhouette entre mille.

John se leva d'un bond et regarda l'homme qui se tenait appuyé contre la pierre de marbre.

« Ça y est, ça recommence... »

Ses mains tremblaient, et la rose tomba doucement sur l'herbe fraîche. Il prit son visage entre les mains et secoua la tête. Il hallucinait encore, il devait se calmer. C'était le risque de ressortir, il le savait, et il l'avait risqué. Pas de quoi s'affoler, se dit-il mentalement, Molly l'avait prévenu que ça pouvait se reproduire. Pas de panique.

Il se redressa, avec plus de contenance, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleus clairs en face de lui, prêt à affronter son fantôme.

« Non, vraiment, ça n'a plus d'importance, Sherlock.

— Je crois que c'en a au moins pour toi.

— Oh si tu savais comme je me moque bien de ce qui est important ou pas pour moi, en ce moment…

— Je le sais, John, soupira le brun en se décalant de la tombe. Je suis désolé… de ne pas avoir été là avant…

— Avant ? Sourit John nerveusement. Tu ne seras plus jamais là, Sherlock. »

Il déglutit douloureusement, et fit demi-tour, le pas rapide. Il fermait violemment les yeux et appuyait douloureusement sur ses temps pour faire fuir cette hallucination. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette paranoïa, il ne voulait pas retrouver cet espoir qui l'avait fait souffrir mentalement, il ne voulait pas à nouveau s'enfermer chez lui alors qu'il avait réussis à mettre le nez dehors.

« Attend ! »

Les pas se firent plus rapide dans son dos, et une main se posa sur son épaule qui le fit pivoter sur lui-même. Il était maintenant face à son meilleur ami, face à Sherlock qui le regardait avec ces yeux inquiets qu'il ne supportait pas voir.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, John… Ça se voit sur… sur tout ton être. Ta voix, ton humeur, ton corps, ton visage…

— Et en plus il me déduit, rit le médecin nerveusement.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, John…

— C'est bien une preuve que tu n'es pas réel, sourit John amèrement. Sherlock ne s'excuse jamais. »

Il resserra à nouveau les poings et fit demi-tour pour marcher d'un pas rapide, sans même se retourner. Tout ça n'était malheureusement pas réel. John aurait voulu que Sherlock soit réel, qu'il s'excuse réellement, qu'il puisse arrêter de souffrir, de rester enfermé chez lui à se laisser mourir.

Sherlock regarda son ami partir, le cœur serré, puis il disparut au détour d'un arbre. Le brun soupira, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il espérait, en faisant son entrée ici, surprendre John, peut-être recevoir un coup de poing, le voir pleurer de joie, lui crier dessus des reproches, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que John soit au plus mal, dans le déni, au point de croire qu'il n'était pas réel. Il l'était, il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait tant mal, à cet instant précis, bien plus mal que quand il recevait des coups de fouets en Serbie.

Revoir John avait été la seule motivation qui lui avait permit de survivre à ces horreurs, à ne pas se laisser mourir… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le réseau de Moriarty ne retombe sur son John, parce qu'il s'était donné du mal pour mettre en place son suicide pour le sauver, lui, Lestrade et madame Hudson. Il avait été si heureux, lorsque sa mission fut terminée, de rentrer à Londres, de se dire qu'il allait revoir John, qu'il ferait grande impression.. !

Mais au final, ce n'était pas tant d'avoir raté son coup d'impressionner John qui lui faisait mal, c'était de voir à quel point il avait fait souffrir son ami. C'était de sa faute si John était dans cet état, c'était de sa faute s'il ne le croyait pas réel. C'était de sa faute si John était en dépression.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne à nouveau. Il ne ferait plus jamais ça. Il avait des choses à réparer, à remettre dans l'ordre, et maintenant qu'il était revenu, qu'il avait retrouvé John, il n'allait pas repartir.

Sherlock pivota et se rapprocha à nouveau de la tombe avant de s'accroupir pour ramasser la rose dans l'herbe fraîche. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis la porta à son nez pour en respirer son parfum.

« Ça a de l'importance, John... »

Il sourit doucement, et rangea la rose dans le pan de son manteau. Il quitta le cimetière, en prenant soin de prendre également le bouquet d'ancolie. Il savait ce que ces fleurs signifiaient : John l'aimait, et il était désolé de s'être mit si mal alors que lui-même était absent. Et Sherlock comprenait son mal. Ces deux années avaient été très dures à vivre pour l'un et l'autre.

Il retourna alors à Baker Street. Son retour fit grande impression, cette fois-ci, auprès de sa logeuse. Madame Hudson avait criée si fort qu'un passant dans la rue avait cru à une agression. Sherlock avait prit le temps de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi il l'avait fait, en omettant volontairement certains détails comme le fait qu'il avait sauté pour les sauver. Elle lui avait parlé de John, savoir s'il était allé le voir, et Sherlock n'avait pas répondu. Il avait préféré s'excuser en insinuant qu'il devait appeler Mycroft. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Madame Hudson le laissa alors tranquille, et Sherlock se laissa choir sur son fauteuil. Il remarqua alors la poussière, le désordre qui était resté le même, certaines affaires de John encore ici. Il devait faire quelque chose pour John. Lui faire comprendre qu'il est désolé, qu'il est réel, qu'il était terriblement heureux de le retrouver.

Sherlock bondit alors de son fauteuil, et envoya un message à son aîné. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à répondre à son cadet de par sa présence à l'appartement.

« Tu n'as pas fait le ménage ? Demanda Mycroft dans un sourire amusé.

— Le ménage ? Non, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, madame Hudson s'en occupera aussitôt que je serais parti.

— Parti ? Où vas-tu ?

— Je vais aller voir John.

— Je croyais que vous vous étiez déjà vu au cimetière, répondit l'aîné un sourcil haussé. Les caméras ne mentent pas, Sherlock.

— Et je ne dissimulais pas cette information. J'ai effectivement rencontré John, mais… ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme je m'attendais. (Mycroft l'interrogea du regard). Il pense que je ne suis qu'une hallucination due à sa dépression, fit Sherlock.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira l'aîné. Fut un temps, il était devenu un peu paranoïaque à cette idée. Il te voyait de partout, c'était les premiers mois après ton saut de l'ange. Il m'avait même contacté pour me forcer à révéler que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène, que ce n'était pas réel.

— Et tu ne lui as rien dit, j'espère.. !

— Pour qui me prends-tu ? Si je lui avais dit, il n'aurait pas cru que tu serais une hallucination, et il ne serait pas dans un si sale état psychologique. Il trouvai ça suspect que je ne me soit pas rendu à son enterrement, que je ne vienne que rarement, voire jamais, sur ta tombe. Mais je lui avait répondu que même si cela était difficile à croire, moi aussi j'étais touché par la mort de mon petit frère et que j'avais du mal à affronter cette vérité. »

Sherlock se mit à ricaner à cette idée et Mycroft renifla de dédain.

« Quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le convaincre avec un tel mensonge !

— Je connaissais la vérité, Sherlock, je pouvais faire semblant d'être touché par la situation. Mais sache que si je te perdais réellement, je ne ferais pas semblant.

— Allons, pas de ça avec moi.

— Je tiens vraiment à toi, Sherlock.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? »

L'embarras commença à s'installer entre les deux frères. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était vraiment particulière. Ils se détestaient, et pourtant, ils s'aimaient bien plus qu'ils n'osaient se l'avouer à eux-mêmes.

« Alors ? Demanda Mycroft. Ton plan ?

— Retourner voir John, essayer de le sortir de cette dépression, et lui faire comprendre que je suis réel.

— Il va t'en vouloir lorsqu'il comprendra.

— Je m'en moque.

— Tu sais qu'arriver et lui dire _« Bonjour John, je suis réel ! »_ ne fonctionnera pas. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

— En entrant dans son jeu. Je ne vais pas essayer de le convaincre toute de suite. Je veux qu'il soit d'abord à l'aise avec l'idée que je sois revenu dans sa vie.

— Pour le hanter.

— Pour l'aider, corrigea Sherlock un regard pincé pour son aîné.

— Et en quoi puis-je aider ?

— Tu vas devoir jouer le jeu. Si jamais John te contact, ce qui est fort possible d'arriver, je veux que tu nies mon retour. Et si je suis en sa présence, je veux que tu m'ignores, comme si je n'était pas là.

— John t'en voudra vraiment pour ça, répéta l'aîné.

— Au moins, il se sentira vivant en me donnant un coup de poing, sourit Sherlock. Bon, je vais me pencher tout de même sur l'enquête que tu m'as donné. Je mets mon plan à exécution dès demain. »

Mycroft ne resta pas plus longtemps et reparti au Diogenes Club. Sherlock se pencha aussitôt sur l'affaire que son frère lui avait confié. Un réseau terroriste souterrain se trouvant à Londres même, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était rentré de Serbie. Il épingla toutes les informations qu'il possédait déjà de son frère et de lui-même sur le mur au-dessus du canapé, et après une bonne demi-heure passée à tout organiser avec logique, Sherlock fit quelques pas en arrière et fixa les papiers du regard. Il devait sortir et aller vérifier le comportement de ses balises, des gens qui avaient leur routine, leurs petites habitudes, et que si quelque chose changeait, cela signifierait que quelque chose se trame.

Après sa rencontre imaginaire avec Sherlock, John était rentré chez lui comme un malade fuyant le monde extérieur, de peur que ce dernier ne l'attaque. Il pensait que sortir lui ferait du bien, lui permettrait de réaliser les choses qui lui passaient sous le nez, de redécouvrir ce plaisir de sentir le soleil sur sa peau, les bruits de la ville… Mais l'hallucination de Sherlock l'avait plus atteint que ce qu'il ne l'avait pensé sur l'instant. Il se sentait replonger dans sa paranoïa, et une violente envie d'aller s'isoler s'était emparée de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva recroquevillé au fond de son lit, les draps tirés jusqu'au-dessus de la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, en train de fixer les tissus clairs illuminés par la lumière du soleil. Il ne cessait de se répéter, à voix basse, que ce n'était pas réel, qu'il devait maîtriser cette paranoïa, parc e qu'il ne voulait plus vivre de manière végétative.

Il resta néanmoins ainsi toute la soirée, mangea à peine des fruits que Molly lui avait ramené et s'était couché. Mais là encore, John ne passa pas une nuit calme. Six mois plus tôt, ses nuits étaient abominables, effroyables, et peu à peu, il ne rêvait plus, et cela avait été mieux ainsi, mais ce soir, après l'hallucination de Sherlock, John replongea dans des songes douloureux, inquiétants, qui ne le rassura pas sur la situation et son état.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il décida qu'il devait s'informer. Il ne l'avait plus contacté depuis l'incident, mais il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait savoir si Sherlock était de retour ou s'il n'était que le fruit de sa dépression, car ses rêves tortueux lui avaient insufflé le doute.

Il n'osa pas l'appeler, il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix, alors il lui envoya un message.

« _Bonjour Mycroft, je sais que nous ne nous sommes plus parlés depuis_ _des mois, car vous avez vos occupations et moi… les miennes_ _, mais je voulais être sûr de quelque chose, et_ _vous_ _seul pouvez me donner une réponse, et_ _je vous en prie_ _, dites-moi la vérité. -_ _JW »_

John, assis sur le bord de son lit, fixa longuement son téléphone en attendant une réponse de l'aîné des Holmes. Ses jambes tressautaient nerveusement, et il doutait de plus en plus que Mycroft prenne le temps de lui répondre.

Mais son cœur s'emballa tout à coup lorsqu'une notification se fit entendre. Il déverrouilla aussitôt son téléphone et lu le message.

« _Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de vos nouvelles de ci-tôt, et cela fait un moment, effectivement._ _Mais je suis toujours à votre disposition, évidemment._ _Dites-moi donc ce qui vous préoccupe, docteur Watson, et je vous répondrais avec sincérité. - MH »_

 _« Est-ce que Sherlock est vivant.. ? - JW »_

John avait hésité d'appuyer sur la touche d'envoi. Il se sentait ridicule en lisant cette phrase. C'était évident que Sherlock n'était pas en vie… Il l'avait vu faire, il avait tout vu, il avait prit son pouls et il n'y avait rien eu. Mais il devait avoir une réponse, même si cette dernière était négative.

Seulement, il ne répondit pas. Du moins, l'homme politique prit bien son temps, car une réponse arriva un bon quart d'heure plus tard.

« _Une voiture vous attendra devant chez vous d'ici dix minutes. MH »_

John se sentit tout à coup angoisser. Ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis longtemps, et revoir un vrai Holmes d'ici dix minutes le fit alors paniquer. C'était trop soudain, trop tôt, et il ne saurait trop quoi lui dire une fois en face.

Il se prépara alors en vitesse, et arpenta la pièce comme un lion tournant dans sa cage. Lorsqu'il vit une berline par la fenêtre, John quitta son appartement pour aller grimper dans la voiture. Mycroft n'était pas là, mais Anthéa l'était. Elle lui adressa un bonjour, un petit sourire, avec un chewing-gum entre les dents, et se reconcentra sur son téléphone. John ne dit rien, il commençait un peu à la connaître avec le temps, et il se laissa conduire comme dans un taxi. Il fut surpris de voir la voiture se garer devant le Diogenes Club, car il s'attendait à une entrevue mystérieuse comme la première fois, dans un parking souterrain. Mais il fut conduit alors jusqu'au bureau de Mycroft dans le plus grand des silences. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit l'aîné des Holmes assis derrière son grand bureau. Il se leva, fit le tour et s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre la main. John n'hésita pas une seconde à la saisir pour la lui serrer, et ce contact lui rappela tout le reste, les moments à Baker Street, les enquêtes, les prises de têtes, et Sherlock. Sa gorge se noua et il n'arriva même pas à articuler un « bonjour » à l'égard de Mycroft. Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas remarquer son malaise et l'invita aussitôt à s'asseoir avant de retourner dans son propre fauteuil.

« Je suis content de vous savoir vivant docteur Watson, fit Mycroft de son habituel mince sourire. Mais pas en si bonne forme, en revanche.

— Je vois que vous, par contre, vous rayonnez, répliqua John sur la défensive. On dirait que vous n'avez pas vécu tout ça.

— Vous pensez que je ne suis pas affecté ? Fit Mycroft en haussant un sourcil. J'ai été terriblement touché par ce qu'il s'est passé, docteur Watson. Je ne me suis même pas sentit d'être présent le jour de son enterrement, ni de retourner à Baker Street pour m'occuper de l'appartement et de ses affaires.

— Mais vous semblez si… détaché…

— C'est peut-être vous, docteur Watson, qui êtes bien trop attaché, justement... »

John plissa les yeux pour mieux comprendre la phrase. Le considérait-il, comme Sherlock le faisait souvent, d'homme ordinaire qui était trop sentimental et émotionnel, ou le considérait-il comme trop attaché à une personne disparue ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse était la même. Oui John était un homme ordinaire, sentimental et quelqu'un d'émotionnel, et oui John était trop attaché à une personne disparue. A Sherlock, précisément. Il savait tout ça, et Mycroft aussi, certainement, on ne pouvait rien cacher aux Holmes sur ces choses-là, ils lisaient les gens comme des livres ouverts.

« Peut-être bien, répondit John. Et bien que j'ai été témoin de toute la scène, ce jour-là, un doute s'est… immiscé en moi cette nuit, et… je voulais avoir votre version. Vous qui êtes au courant de tout, qui voyez tout, et qui êtes son frère.

— Je comprends, soupira Mycroft, mais malheureusement, comme vous vous l'attendiez, la vérité est devant nos yeux. Il est parfois difficile de l'affronter, de l'accepter, parce qu'on le veuille ou non, nous sommes plus ou moins touchés.

— Alors Sherlock est bel et bien mort… »

Mycroft ne répondit rien, mais esquissa un petit sourire amer. À aucun moment, l'aîné des Holmes n'avait révélé la vérité. Il avait pris soin de tourner sa phrase pour qu'elle sonne comme John souhaitait l'entendre, sans pour autant lui mentir. John faisait sa propre déduction, bien qu'elle était très fausse.

John s'excusa de l'avoir dérangé pour si peu, qu'il allait retourner à son appartement par ses propres moyens. Mais avant de quitter le bureau, l'ancien médecin militaire se tourna vers le politicien.

« Est-ce qu'il… vous arrive parfois d'avoir l'impression de… (il hésita), de le voir.. ? »

Mycroft esquissa à nouveau un sourire. Il éprouvait étrangement de la peine pour le médecin, car ce dernier souffrait de l'absence de son frère et semblait aussi souffrir de croire que l'apparition de Sherlock n'était pas réelle. Il aurait voulu lui dire la vérité, pour ne plus tourner autour du pot, parce que Sherlock l'énervait avec ses petits plans personnels, et parce que l'état du médecin l'inquiétait tout de même un minimum.

« Je sais ce que ça peut faire, fit Myrcroft un sourire amer sur les lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est jamais partit, en ce qui me concerne. »

John se sentit étrangement réconforté, car là encore, il déduit que Mycroft traversait la même chose. Mais le politicien n'avait fait qu'encore tourner sa phrase de manière à ne pas mentir et à ne pas dire non plus la vérité explicitement.

John le salua rapidement d'un hochement de tête et quitta le Diogenes Club avant de prendre un taxi.

« Je te remercie de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, ni de mensonges. »

Mycroft tourna la tête sur sa droite et s'assit dans son fauteuil tout en regardant Sherlock sortir de l'ombre.

« Je t'ai fait la promesse de ne rien dire, mais tu as bien vu dans quel état il est, et je pense que le laisser croire cette histoire trop longtemps pourrait te causer de gros ennuis. Il ne faut pas oublier que notre médecin a été militaire, et qu'il a eut de mauvais jours. »

Sherlock, qui était immobile et droit comme un piquet au beau milieu de la pièce, fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard dédaigneux à son aîné. Depuis quand John était _notre_ médecin, pensa-t-il. Il se rassura sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple manière de s'exprimer, et que John n'était, évidemment, qu'à Sherlock et seulement Sherlock. Il s'approcha alors du bureau, posa ses mains à plats sur la paperasse et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais, sourit tout de même le cadet. Je vais l'attendre chez lui.

— Tu devrais te dépêcher, il a déjà prit un taxi.

— Je connais les rues de Londres bien mieux que toi, cher frère. »

Le brun lui sourit avec arrogance avant de quitter, lui aussi, le bureau de Mycroft puis le Diogenes Club. Il hala un taxi et indiqua lui-même au conducteur le chemin à prendre pour être sûr d'arriver chez John avant lui.

Lorsqu'il fut devant l'appartement, ce fut plutôt simple pour y entrer. Il sonna tout simplement à un autre appartement en disant qu'il avait oublié ses clés sur sa porte d'entrée, et on lui ouvrit. Arriver devant la porte de John, il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes environs avant que le taxi de John ne le dépose devant son immeuble. Il sortit alors une clé de sa poche ainsi qu'un presse-papier métallique en forme de poids qu'il avait discrètement chipé à Mycroft sur son bureau.

Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et donna un coup sec dans cette dernière à l'aide du presse-papier avant de tourner la clé sur la gauche pour déverrouiller la serrure. Un clic assez bruyant alerta Sherlock que quelqu'un était entré dans le bâtiment, et le brun pénétra aussitôt dans l'appartement et referma la porte discrètement derrière lui. Que ce soit John ou quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester plus longtemps sur le palier, car on aurait pu le prendre pour un voleur.

Il balaya rapidement l'appartement du regard, et comprit en quelques secondes le mode de vie de John et à quel point c'était très mauvais pour sa santé physique et mentale. Il voulait se poser quelque part, paraître naturel, comme s'il attendait le retour de John depuis longtemps. Il opta pour s'asseoir au fond du lit, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes en tailleur et les mains jointes sous son menton. Il resta ainsi que deux minutes et vingt-quatre secondes, temps qu'il utilisa pour continuer de réfléchir à l'enquête de son frère, et John entra.

« Ah tu es là ! »

John lâcha ses clés sous la surprise et fixa Sherlock, qui était assis au fond de son lit, appuyé contre le mur. John sentit son cœur accélérer puis il soupira longuement comme pour retrouver son sang froid. Il ramassa ses clés, referma sa porte, attrapa une chaise et s'assit face à son lit, les yeux posés sur le brun.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer sans se sentir ridicule. Il savait, au fond de lui, que Sherlock n'était pas là, mais il avait envie d'y croire, parce qu'il en avait besoin psychologiquement pour aller mieux. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas si bon pour lui ? Peu lui importait, il devait affronter la situation.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas réel.

— Vraiment ? Fit Sherlock en haussant les sourcils. C'est en même temps la chose la plus logique que ton cerveau puisse faire actuellement. Revoir quelqu'un en bonne santé après l'avoir vu sauter du toit d'un bâtiment de cinq étages, il y a de quoi avoir du mal à croire que ce soit réel.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sherlock. Eh bien parce que s'il n'y a pas de John Watson dans l'histoire, que devient donc Sherlock Holmes ? »

John se mit à rire alors que Sherlock était sérieux. Il se rapprocha au bord du lit, cherchant à comprendre si son ami riait de bonne humeur ou s'il se moquait de lui.

« Ça, c'est bien du Sherlock, dit John en essuyant une larme de rire. Toujours lui avant les autres.

— Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est jamais moi avant les autres. John Watson sans Sherlock Holmes ne veut rien dire non plus, tu comprends ?

— C'est ça, rattrape-toi.

— Et ensuite, oui c'est bien moi qui suis devant toi. Qui d'autre que moi pourrait dire que tu as choisis les fleurs soigneusement pour me laisser un message, et non parce que le fleuriste n'avait plus de roses blanches ? »

John se mit tout à coup à rougir, mais tenta de dissimuler son malaise en raclant sa gorge et en se levant pour se servir un verre d'eau.

« C'est normal que tu saches ça, tu es dans ma tête.

— Alors une chose que tu ne sais pas, sourit Sherlock. La rose, que tu as fait tomber au cimetière, quand tu as été sous le choc de me revoir, eh bien je l'ai ramassée. »

John se retourna vers le brun, une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, but une gorgée de son verre d'eau, et regarda à nouveau Sherlock.

« Ça, c'est ce que mon cerveau aimerait bien.

— Vraiment ? Fit Sherlock en plissant de curiosité.

— C'est logique. Si tu as deviné le message des fleurs, alors pas besoin de te le dire. Puis tu le sais, tu es dans ma tête. »

Sherlock avant envie de rire en voyant John si déterminé à croire qu'il était dans sa tête. Mais si cette position pouvait lui faire obtenir des informations sur l'état de son ami, alors il lui ferait peut-être croire encore un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'est pas réel. Mais ce que John avançait, à ce moment-là, n'était pas tant un secret pour Sherlock. Il le savait depuis le début, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais John ne l'avait jamais admit.

Sherlock, lui, s'était fait à l'idée. L'idée de ressentir des émotions, des sentiments à l'égard de son médecin personnel. Il lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises, en étant prêt à mourir avec lui lors de la confrontation avec Moriarty à la piscine, quand Sherlock était venu le sauver après que John, et cette Sarah au passage, se soit fait enlever par la mafia chinoise, et qu'il avait aussi sauté du toit de Saint Barts pour lui éviter une balle en pleine tête. Mais John ne l'avait jamais réellement traduit comme une preuve… Car pour John, Sherlock n'aimait personne à part son travail.

« Les ancolies sont pour exprimer ses sentiments pour une personne perdue et qui nous manque.

— Et la rose ? Sourit John.

— Pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock pour le savoir, sourit le brun en retour.

— Donc tu sais, dit John en baissant les yeux, gêné.

— Je le sais depuis que nous avons traversé Londres en courant tous les deux à la poursuite de ce taxi. »

John esquissa un sourire. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment à cette époque s'il ressentait ce genre de sentiment pour le brun, mais il avait tout de suite accroché à son personnage, son intelligence, l'adrénaline qu'il lui procurait, et oui, peut-être qu'il était tombé amoureux à ce moment-là. Mais il était loin de se l'être avoué à lui-même, et il se demanda _comment_ Sherlock pouvait le savoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me hantes ? Demanda alors John.

— Je te hante ? s'offusqua le brun. Non, je ne crois pas être un mauvais fantôme, vois-tu, enfin du moins si je n'étais pas réel j'en serais peut-être un, mais certainement pas là pour te hanter. Hanter c'est péjoratif, non ? Et je crois être loin de te faire du mal...Je crois.

— Bien sûr que tu n'es pas réel, Sherlock… Je t'ai vu sauter du toi, je t'ai vu par-terre, dans cette marre de sang, et tu n'avais plus de pouls. Et ton absence, ce choix égoïste de sauter du toit parce que tu ne supportais pas l'idée d'avoir mentit à tout le monde, est loin de me faire du bien. Alors, oui Sherlock, tu me hantes.

— D'accord, fit le brun en bondissant du lit en commençant à faire les cent pas. Tout d'abord, je suis bel et bien réel, John. Je ne suis pas mort. Et si j'ai sauté du toit, ce n'était pas parce que j'avais mauvaise conscience, tu sais très bien que je ne me soucis pas de ce genre de chose.

— Vrai.

— Et tu as dit toi-même, le jour de mon enterrement, qu'on ne te fera jamais croire que je t'ai mentis. Et cela est vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais mentis. Je n'ai pas inventé Moriarty, je n'ai pas fait de recherches préalables sur toi, je suis vraiment le génie que tu penses que je suis, et si j'ai sauté, c'était parce que c'était le seul moyen de te sauver, toi, madame Hudson et Lestrade d'une balle en pleine tête tirées par des snipers de Moriarty. Alors oui, j'ai tout mit en scène, oui j'ai sauté, mais je n'en suis pas mort. Tu te souviens de cette balle avec laquelle je jouais à l'hôpital au moment où tu as reçu un message disant que madame Hudson allait mal ?

— Je me souviens.

— Je l'ai utilisée pour la coincer sous mon bras droit, pour ne plus irriguer mon bras de mon sang pendant quelques secondes, pour que tu ne puisses pas détecter mon pouls. Un peu de poche de sang obtenu par l'hôpital, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête en bouillit sur le trottoir. Alors je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, je t'ai vu te briser devant moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait qu'on me pense mort pour que vous soyez en sécurité, et pour que je puisse disparaître un temps pour éliminer les menaces. Alors… (Sherlock inspira profondément) Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tant de mal, John, mais je suis réel… Je suis vivant, et je suis devant toi. »

John avait bu les paroles de Sherlock sans en perdre une goutte. Mais à la fin de la tirade du génie, John eut un silence puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

« C'est vrai que ce serait plausible ! Rit John. Oh Sherlock… N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es réel, ça ne marchera pas… Je suis, malheureusement, convaincu que tu ne reviendras pas. »

Sherlock sentit le sang bouillir alors dans ses veines et il resserra les poings. Son docteur était plus que borné, et plus mal que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de le laisser dans cet état, et ne supportait pas non plus l'idée que lui, son John, ne le crois pas.

En tendant simplement les bras, le brun attrapa John par les épaules fermement et le fit reculer jusqu'au plan de travail de la cuisine, où il se cogna contre brusquement.

John écarquilla les yeux, plongés dans ceux clairs de Sherlock qui le regardait déterminer à lui faire comprendre.

« Les fantômes ne touchent pas les vivants, reprit Sherlock fermement. En admettons que les fantômes puissent exister, ce qui n'est pas le cas, car l'esprit requiert un substrat matériel, que l'esprit est simplement __ce que le cerveau fait,__ que l'esprit est la combinaison des différentes tâches accomplies par le cerveau, notamment la perception et la mémoire. Quiconque voudra me convaincre qu'il existe des fantômes devra d'abord m'expliquer comment il peut y avoir un esprit sans substrat matériel, ou du moins me fournir une explication pour un fantôme qui n'impliquerait pas de croire à un esprit sans substrat matér-

— Sh-Sherlock ! »

Sherlock s'arrêta tout à coup de parler, réalisant qu'il s'était emporté sur le sujet des fantômes alors qu'il ne voulait pas s'y engager initialement. Il observa longuement John. Les yeux pétillants, sourcils légèrement froncés vers le haut, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle à peine audible. Un mélange de joie d'entendre le détective déballer son savoir, de réaliser qu'il restait fidèle à lui-même, de réaliser qu'il était fait de chaire et de sang.

« John ?

— Comment pourrais-tu...être réel ?

— Je te l'ai dit, John. Tu oublies si rapidement ? S'inquiéta Sherlock. Aurais-tu eu un traumatisme crânien ou une commotion cérébrale ? La mémoire s'altère vi-

— Sherlock, je – non je vais bien, je n'ai pas reçu de coup sur la tête, sourit John. Mais… J'ai juste… j'ai juste du mal à comprendre… à… à réaliser que ça pourrait être vrai.. !

— Je le suis pourtant... »

Cette phrase, Sherlock l'avait presque murmuré de sa voix grave, involontairement pourtant, et un frisson avait parcouru tout le corps de John. C'est alors que le médecin réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches, que les mains de Sherlock, blanches, aux longs doigts fins de violonistes, étaient fermement accrochées à ses épaules.

Son cerveau court-circuita tout à coup lorsque le corps du brun se pressa alors contre le sien, et que ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes avec maladresse. Il ferma les yeux, pour apprécier ce geste si soudain, inattendu de la part de Sherlock. Tout semblait si réel à cet instant. Les battements de son cœur, celui du brun contre sa poitrine, les lèvres fines et sèches contre les siennes. Seulement, toutes ses sensations ne durèrent que l'espace de trois secondes tout au plus.

John sentit le froid l'envahir tout à coup, des pas raisonner dans la pièce puis la porte claquer. Il rouvrit les yeux trop tard, et Sherlock n'était plus dans la pièce. Son cerveau se reconnecta alors, et John se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour rattraper le détective dans les escaliers.

« SHERLOCK ! »

Mais John s'arrêta sur le perron. Il n'y avait personne. Il tendit l'oreille, pour écouter si des pas se précipitaient vers la sortie du bâtiment, mais il n'entendit rien. Sherlock n'aurait pas pu disparaître aussi rapidement. Ce n'était pas possible.

John resserra la mâchoire et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, en bâillon. Il ferma les yeux et commença a se sentir tanguer. Il ne supportait plus cette folie. Pourquoi son cerveau persistait-il à lui faire croire que Sherlock était bel et bien de retour ? Tout ça n'était pas réel… Il voulait tellement s'en convaincre, tellement, mais rien… Sherlock était bel et bien mort deux ans plus tôt, Sherlock ne reviendra pas. Il retira sa main de sa bouche et réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Cela avait semblé si réel..

Il se mit à rire nerveusement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait certainement pas être réel, car tout le monde savait, John le premier, que le détective n'avait d'yeux pour personne. Pour rien d'humain ou de vivant du moins. Sherlock ne l'aurait jamais embrassé. Sherlock Holmes n'aimait certainement pas John Watson comme John Watson aimait Sherlock Holmes.

John soupira, ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes de fatigues et tourna les talons pour retourner dans son appartement.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Sherlock soupira. Il remercia silencieusement le _brillant_ architecte du bâtiment qui avait fait monter les portes à l'envers. Alors qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le pas de la porte, cette dernière s'était ouverte sur l'extérieur de l'appartement, et non à l'intérieur comme habituellement. Le détective n'avait eu qu'à se plaquer dos contre le mur, dissimulé derrière la porte, en espérant que John ne pense à vérifier derrière.

Il quitta le bâtiment sur la pointe des pieds, et une fois dans la rue, prit le soin de passer par un autre chemin pour ne pas être vu par John depuis sa fenêtre.

Sherlock savait qu'il avait commit une grave erreur en faisant ça. En embrassant John. Il en avait toujours eu envie, mais c'était nouveau pour lui, et il savait que, pour John, il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat. Il avait voulu le convaincre qu'il était réel, montrer que ses sentiments étaient réels, mais lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il avait sentit le médecin se tendre, et il l'avait aussitôt comprit comme un rejet. Il avait préféré fuir, et disparaître tel un fantôme plutôt que d'affronter cette réalité.

Il préférait, finalement, faire croire à John qu'il n'était pas réel, après une telle erreur.

Sherlock retourna alors à Baker Street, et n'en sortit pas avant une bonne semaine. Semaine qu'il consacra exclusivement à l'enquête que Mycroft lui avait confié. L'aîné lui posait des questions sur John parfois, mais Sherlock lui donnait que des réponses vagues, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet. Mycroft avait donc soupçonné que quelque chose s'était passé, mais ne chercha pas plus loin, sachant que la vérité finirait toujours pas faire surface.

Mais après avoir découvert le train stationnant sous le parlement britannique, qui contenait une bombe, Sherlock avait cru vivre ces derniers instants en voyant le compte à rebours. Heureusement, son palais mental contenait l'information nécessaire pour la désamorcer, mais en voyant les chiffres aller en décroissant, le détective avait pensé à tout le mal que John pourrait ressentir en apprenant que Sherlock était mort, vraiment cette fois-ci, et qu'il avait été là et qu'il ne l'avait pas cru, que Sherlock avait préféré fuir plutôt que de rester affronter la réalité avec John.

Alors lorsque la police arriva dans le tunnel, après que Sherlock eut désamorcé la bombe, il décida qu'il n'était plus l'heure de jouer, qu'il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais Lestrade l'interpella avant que le détective ne réussisse à sortir de la station de métro.

« Évitons la presse, dit le DI en tirant Sherlock. Ils sont comme des vautours. Dès qu'ils trouvent quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, ils se jettent dessus.

— La rumeur s'est vite répandu, constata Sherlock en voyant la foule au loin.

— Disons que l'homme que tu as consulté, qui connaît bien les réseaux souterrains londoniens, a comprit qu'il y aurait certainement un attentat, et il a prévenu la presse en pensant que les terroristes n'interviendraient pas puisqu'ils étaient démasqués.

— C'est complètement idiot, dit le détective en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si les terroristes allaient remettre en question leurs plans alors qu'ils étaient si proches de leur objectif.

— Mais au moins, rien n'a explosé.

— C'est moi qui ai désamorcé la bombe, Lestrade.

— Je sais, sourit-il, tout le mérite est encore pour toi, Sherlock. »

Ils marchaient sur le trottoir un peu plus loin, pour que Sherlock puisse repartir tranquillement. Le retour du détective d'entre les morts auraient pu faire un choc chez la presse londonienne, puis Lestrade travaillait encore sur son dossier, pour le disculper de l'enlèvement des enfants, de la création du personnage de Moriarty et de tous les autres meurtres qu'on l'accusait des enquêtes qu'il avait résolues.

« La prochaine sera pour toi, sourit le brun.

— Peut-être bien, mais une fois l'enquête postée sur le blog de John, le mérite te sera attribué et je passerais pour un menteur jaloux de ton succès et ton intelligence. (Sherlock se mit à rire). Quoi ? C'est la vérité !

— John n'est pas prêt d'écrire quoi que ce soit sur nos enquêtes, je pense qu'il sera choqué de me savoir vivant.

— Tout comme je l'ai été, sourit Lestrade. Mais je croyais que tu avais essayé de lui parler ?

— Il pense que je suis une hallucination.

— Non, je ne crois pas. »

La voix de Lestrade s'était faite un tantinet plus sombre et Sherlock releva la tête pour le regarder en se demandant pourquoi sa voix avait tout à coup changé. Il remarqua alors son regard posé au loin, par-dessus son épaule, et Sherlock ferma les yeux. Il comprit aussitôt. Il pivota lentement sur lui-même, et vis John sur le même trottoir qu'eux, les dévisageant, les poings serrés, la mâchoire douloureusement fermée, et les yeux fixés sur eux.

« John, je-

— Tais-toi. »

Sherlock se tut alors, comme un enfant sur le point de subir la colère d'un parent à cause d'une grosse bêtise. John se rapprocha et s'arrêta à un pas de lui. Il observa son visage, ses yeux clairs troublés, ses traits tirés par la fatigue du travail acharné, ce teint de porcelaine révélant une sous-alimentation, mais toujours cette allure de fierté, de contenance, et pourtant ce regard plein d'excuses et de regrets qui s'adressait à John. Mais le médecin ne prêta pas cas à ce qu'il avait réussi à lire chez son ami, et son poing vint s'écraser contre la pommette gauche de Sherlock.

John serra les dents de douleur et resserra le poing pour tenter de l'apaiser, et regarda Sherlock de haut, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, mais qui avait tourné le visage sous l'impacte. Sa peau pâle se mit aussitôt à rougir à cause du coup, et Sherlock resserra la mâchoire pour ne pas montrer ses émotions de douleurs. Il n'avait pas tant mal physiquement, c'était plus psychologique. John lui en voulait, et il s'en voulait pour ça.

Un silence plana quelques secondes entre les trois hommes, et John semblait se calmer peu à peu. Le coup l'avait défoulé, visiblement. Sherlock tourna enfin la tête lentement vers son médecin, et baissa les yeux, coupable de beaucoup de choses.

« Je suis-

— un beau salaud. »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire en entendant John prononcer ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être en colère contre lui, il l'avait fait tourner en bourrique pendant quelques jours, l'avait fait souffrir de son absence pendant deux ans, alors il comprenait.

« Il est bien là, n'est-ce pas ? Dit John en regardant Lestrade. Je n'ai pas une hallucination ?

— Non, répondit Gregory. Il est bel et bien là. (John inspira profondément). Je sais, ça m'a fait le même effet quand je l'ai v- »

Lestrade s'arrêta tout à coup, gêné. John avait brisé les quelques centimètres qui le séparait du détective consultant pour accrocher ses bras dans sa nuque et l'embrasser.

Le cœur de Sherlock sortit de sa poitrine, si tant cela était possible, lorsqu'il sentit John contre lui. Il ressentit un grand soulagement l'envahir. John le savait vivant, John le croyait, John l'embrassait, John était à lui.

Mais la réalité le rattrapa soudainement, et il attrapa John par les épaules pour le faire reculer. Le médecin l'observa troublé, ne comprenant pas le geste du détective.

« C'est bon Sherlock, pas besoin de faire la petite sainte ni-touche, rit Gregory dans son dos. Depuis le temps qu'il y a cette tension entre vous, ça ne me choque même pas ! C'est comme si vous aviez déjà fait ça devant moi depuis des années ! (John fronça les sourcils). Enfin, je veux dire… Laissez tomber. On se voit plus tard ! »

Trop embarrassé, Lestrade fit un signe de la main et continua sa route pour rejoindre sa voiture et retourner au commissariat. John regarda à nouveau Sherlock, qui lui fixait ses pieds.

« Pardonne-moi, fit Sherlock embarrassé.

— C'est clair que tu as de quoi t'excuser, répondit John sans pour autant hausser le ton. Mais tu ne m'as pas menti, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas une seule fois depuis que je suis rentré.

— Donc tu as vraiment gardé la rose, rougit John.

— Évidemment, je n'allais pas la laisser par-terre alors qu'elle avait tant de significations.

— Elle en a pour toi ? (Sherlock haussa un sourcil) Des significations, je veux dire. »

— Sinon je n'aurais pas fait ça.

— Fait quoi ? Dit John en souriant.

— Tu sais très bien, continua Sherlock embarrassé, ce… _ça_!

— C'est très vague Sherlock, fit John en souriant davantage.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, John.

— Oui, je le sais, mais je veux t'entendre le dire. L'admettre. Car si jamais ce genre de choses ne sont pas sincères, ça risque de compliquer les choses entre nous.

— Elles sont sincères, rétorqua Sherlock presque sur la défensive. C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à le dire. C'est comme ça depuis longtemps, et je n'en t'ai jamais parlé. Parce que je te respecte, et parce que, honnêtement, une personne comme moi dans la vie d'une personne comme toi, n'est pas vraiment p-

— Problématique, sourit John. »

Sherlock regarda longuement John, et ce dernier se mit à sourire de plus en plus. Le brun ne pu s'empêcher, à son tour, d'esquisser un sourire, et de regarder machinalement autour d'eux.

« Sherlock, reprit John. Il suffit de regarder comment nous vivons. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ma vie a complètement changée, et en bien ! Je n'ai jamais autant aimé la vie que depuis que je vis avec toi, depuis que je cours les rues de Londres avec toi. Regarde toutes les fois où nous avons été prêts à mourir pour l'autre (Sherlock sourit), regarde toutes les fois où nous discutions sans même ouvrir la bouche, toutes les fois où madame Hudson nous a prit pour un couple, toute cette complicité entre nous, et toute cette souffrance quand l'autre n'est pas là. (John soupira longuement). Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, Sherlock… C'est bien plus que ça, il faut l'admettre.

— Je l'admets parfaitement John… Mais tu me connais, j'ai juste un peu de mal à exprimer mes sentiments. Je ne serais certainement pas le meilleur partenai-

— Bien sûr que si, idiot ! »

Sherlock se figea à nouveau sous l'effet de surprise. John l'embrassait encore, mais cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus agréable, plus tendre, et le cœur du brun pulsa presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine tant c'était agréable. Il se détendit alors et enroula ses longs bras autour de la taille de John pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui, et renforcer le contact physique. Il sentit John soupirer contre ses lèvres, et Sherlock se sentit tout à coup perdre pied. C'était bien mieux que la solution à 7 %. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et répondit enfin au baiser qui provoqua un gémissement à John, qui ne l'avait pas sentit venir. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres et John, tout en gardant son front contre le sien, se mit à sourire aussi.

« Tu te moques de moi.. !

— Non, non… J'apprécie simplement cet échange.

— Et je pense qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres, sourit John.

— Si tu veux d'un sociopathe de haut niveau fantôme menteur, prétentieux, surdoué et maladroit, alors oui, certainement.

— Certainement, répéta John. Alors nous… ?

— Oui. »

John sentit son cœur s'emballer et enlaça simplement Sherlock. Le détective appréciait beaucoup ce contact, mais il le fit reculer doucement à contre cœur. Il n'aimait pas les démonstrations en public. Alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, John comprit et sourit. Ça ne le gênait pas.

« On rentre à Baker Street ? Demanda Sherlock.

— _On_ rentre à Baker Street. »

* * *

 **THE END !**

J'espère que cet OS vous a plût, et que toi, petite DUMINI, tu as su l'apprécier ^^

J'ai eu cette idée d'histoire en été (quand j'ai regardé _Sherlock_ pour la première fois, et que je n'avais pas encore regardé la saison 3) Du coup, je m'étais imaginé ce scénario ! Et aujourd'hui, je vous le fait partager :)

Je sais que le côté sentiments, relation etc n'est pas très développer ici, mais c'est toujours compliquer d'imaginer une relation avec quelqu'un qui n'exprime jamais ses sentiments ouvertement, publiquement, et qui semble être asexuel aux yeux de tout le monde x) (vous savez de qui je parle xD)

Puis, ce qui m'intéressait le plus à exploiter, ici, était l'idée du Sherlock de retour mais d'un John complètement abattu et qui le croit irréel jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre (ici Lestrade).  
Au départ, quand John rencontre Mycroft, je voulais que Sherlock intervienne et que Mycroft fasse comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Mais ce n'était pas si bon que ça pour la mentalité de John, qui se serait cru encore plus fou, et il en aurait terriblement voulu aux Holmes. Donc non x)

Ça reste soft, succin, suggéré (question sentiments), mais j'espère que ça vous a plût ! ^^

N'hésitez pas pour les reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire :)

Bybye ! :D


End file.
